The Spirit Guide: by Jasmine Fenton
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: AU. Danny is a natural born Phantom, Jazz is the only child of Jack and Maddie, and lots of surprises around to corner. Plz read and review.


_Has anyone told you that ghosts don't exist? Well, they're wrong. Ghost are very much real. A few months ago I would have been one of those people who doubted their existence that all changed when my hometown, Amity Park, became a hot spot for ghost activity. My name is Jasmine Fenton, Jazz for short, and this is the story of a special Ghost. Amity parks own guardian angel-_

"PHANTOM!"

Jazz looked up from her journal and saw her father, Jack Fenton, a large hulk of a man running into her room with a bazooka like weapon before poking his head out the window. "Dad!"

"Get back here ghost punk! I'll blast you into millions of tiny molecules!" he shouted to a figure in the sky. It looked to be a teenage boy with a black and white hazmat suit, green eyes, and white hair.

"Come on Fenton, I'm just passing by. Do we really need to do this every day?" the boy asked before avoiding a missile that zoomed near him before exploding. "Can't you ever just call a day off?"

"Hold still spook!" Jack shouted.

"I'll take that as a no. Later!" The boy waved flew off as fast as he could.

"Damn it!" Jack cursed before a shapely woman in a blue and black jumpsuit with a hood and goggles rushed in.

"Did you get him Jack?" She questioned.

"No Maddie, he got away, again." Jack replied looking defeated.

"Oh it's okay Jack, you'll get him one of these days." Maddie said patting his shoulder.

"Mom, dad!" shouted Jazz with a frown. "Can we get one day of you two NOT shooting those things off in my room?! I'm in the middle of a very important project!"

"Sorry Jazz, we'll leave you be. Come on Jack, let's calibrate the ectoshotgun, that's sure to leave that ghost boy in pieces next time we see him." Maddie said with a cheery tone before the two left.

Jazz sighed before going back to her journal. "Okay, where was I? Oh yeah."

 _Danny Phantom. To understand I need to go back to the beginning. My parents are ghost hunters who built a machine that would actually open a portal to a place they call The Ghost Zone. The name speaks for itself, being this whole world where you can find ghosts all around. Naturally I didn't believe any of that, until they actually turned it on. I swear the first time I saw that swirling green doorway into a whole other dimension almost all my logical reasoning went out the window. The rest soon followed when Danny came flying out wrestling these ghost octopi, Yes GHOST OCTOPI. A sushi chefs worst nightmare. Obviously my parents first instinct was to grab the nearest weapon and shoot up the place. They managed to blast the octopi off but Danny prooved to be more manuverable and got away._

 _It actually went on to be some kind of cartoon where he showed up everywhere whenever some kind of weird ghost popped up and began to cause trouble. At first people were scared of him, calling him "Invizo-Bill". That all changed the more he displayed his heroic intentions, saving countless lives, and winning the hearts of the people...well most of the people._

"Maddie, did you take the jack-o-nine tails that was on the table!?" Jack called out as Jazz rolled her eyes.

"No dear!" Maddie called back.

Jazz sighed and closed her journal before walking away from the desk. "Hope you're having a better day than me Danny."

Said hero flew down in an alley and sighed tiredly. "Man could they have made this city any bigger?" He questioned and stretched out his arms. "Welp I guess I can't complain too much, it's actually pretty quiet today. Maybe I can finally relax and get some sleep."

"Freeze Phantom!" called two men in white clothes and black shades holding out two high tech rifles with red lights aimed at his chest.

"Spoke too soon." Danny groaned as his shoulders. "Well if it isn't my least favorite agents of the secret government ghost hunting organization, O and K."

"Hold your arms up Phantom, you're not getting away like last time." spoke O.

Danny held up his hands, but grinned. "Do you mean like this?" Danny asked before phasing through the ground.

"Stop him!" yelled K before they fired at the ghost and ground, making holes, but Danny vanished. "Damn it! I hate when he does that."

"Agreed." Nodded O before Danny shot back up and surprised the two into falling back as he grabbed the rifles from their hands. "Hey!"

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you never play with guns boys?" He taunted and broke the weapons over his knee. "You're likely to hurt someone."

"You're gonna get yours ghost boy!" Agent O shouted as Danny dropped the broken weapons.

"Come on guys, we've been doing the same song and dance routine for almost a year and you still haven't caught me. Just give up and leave me alone already." he remarked crossing his arms. "Ever considered taking up accounting jobs? You're already dressed for the part. Besides, I got better things to do than keeping you two walking disasters from causing more harm than good."

"The only disaster around here is you." frowned Agent K while managing to pull out a mini gun from his pants leg and aimed before it got shot out of his hand. "Yeow!"

"Like I haven't seen that one before. You guys are just so predictable." Danny said before he felt a chill and his breath became misty. "Uh oh." He started looking around until he heard an eagles scream and a shadow was cast over him from above from above. He looked up before suddenly finding himself grabbed by the arms by something big and fast and was carried up into the air.

"What the hell was that!?" questioned Agent O.

"I don't know, but we'd better go after it." Replied K pressing a button on his watch before his suit turned into full body armor with a jetpack. "Gotta love nanotechnology."

Agent O did the same before the jetpacks lit up and they took off into the air where Danny looked up at the thing that grabbed him which was a griffon that let out an eagle cry.

"A Griffon? Here?" He questioned before it took him to a rooftop and dropped him before landing. Danny jumped up and got into a fighting stance. "A little far from home aren't you big guy?" he asked before looking over the griffon and saw it had white fur and black feathers. "Wait….Artemis? Is that you?" He questioned before it let out a scream to the sky and spread its wings making him smile and slick back his hair in disbelief. "Man, how long has it been? It's so good to see you again girl." He said before taking a step forward. This earned a growl from the creature before he stepped back. "Woah, guess you're still a little sore at me huh?"

The hybrid let out a caw while scratching at the rooftop.

"I understand," he lowered his head sadly before looking back to her "but what are you doing here on earth?" He asked before Artemis walked past him and raised her claws before swiping at the air creating a portal. "Wait does this mean….is she ready to forgive me?" He asked walking over and reached a hand out to the portal.

Before he could touch it however Artemis used her beak to grab his collar and throw him back and squawked loudly at him as a warning.

He groaned and sat up rubbing his head. "Believe me, I feel bad enough being reminded about it." he stood up and walked back over while minding his distance. "But if she's not ready to forgive me then what's going on?"

Artemis gave a loud caw and gestures to the portal where they see a small silhouette approach from the other side.

"I-Is that…" Danny squinted his eyes.

From the portal stepped a young bear footed girl in a dress made of leafs with a head of wild white hair and green eyes like his own. "Hi!" she waved to him while Danny's jaw dropped. "Did you miss me!?"

"Danielle?!" he shouted while she giggled excitedly and hugged his legs as the portal closed behind her. "Ok, I am officially confused. What are you doing here?"

"Mama sent me." she said and gave him a big toothy smile as she looked up to him.

"Oh no, nonono. Artemis you need to take her home, right now." He said prying the girl off his legs.

"But...aren't you happy to see me?" Danielle questioned and looked ready to cry.

"It's not that." he spoke quickly seeing her expression. "It's just that this place isn't really safe right now. It's filled with all sorts of dangerous people and ghosts who are after me, that's why you'd be much better off back home."

"But no one can beat you, you're awesome!" she beamed with an adorable smile making Danny smile back at her and scratched his chin. "Who would be dumb enough to fight you?"

As if on cue a green blast flew right past them. They turned with Danny scowling seeing the agents having two lasers pointing out from their wrists.

"Well these guys for one. Artemis sick'em!"

The griffon let out a cry before flying at the agents making them swerve away from it and tried blasting at the hybrid. Unfortunately their blasts did little aside from agatate the creature as it turned towards Agent O.

"Activating intangibility!" O spoke with a confident grin. However instead of going right through him the beast was able to grab him with her talons "Gah! What the- impossible!" He spoke trying to escape before the eagle/lion hybrid started pecking at him and he screamed out in pain.

"Nows our chance." Danny said before grabbing Danielle. He started flying off with her while she let out an excited cry and smile.

"Phantoms getting away!" Shouted Agent K.

"I-OW! No-OW! Ticed!" yelled Agent O who tried blasting the griffons face. "I could use a hand here! OW!"

K flew over and grabbed the griffon by the feathers. He tried giving a hard yank making Artemis cry in pain out and let go of Agent O before swinging its tail and hit the agent across the head. Sending him into the air before he straighten out and his partner flew up next to him.

Artemis let out another cry before she opened a portal with her claws and went through.

"Was that thing really a griffon?" Questioned K.

"Forget about it, we need to get Phantom before he gets too far. Come on." O instructed.

Both of their jetpacks flared before they went flying, unaware that Danny and Danielle were watching them go over while intangible and behind a building.

"Who were they?" Danielle asked.

"The Guys In White, and they want me eliminated." Danny replied as Danielle moved onto his back.

"How come?"

"They hate us." He answered as he went in the opposite direction of the agents. "If it has ectoplasm they seek it out and destroy it. That's why I gotta get you home, fast."

"Yay! I get to go home with you!"

"No Dani, I'm going to find the nearest portal and send you back home, where it's safe."

"But I wanna stay with you." she pouted. "I wanna stay! I wanna stay! I wanna stay!"

"Dani I said no. It's dangerous here and I'd never hear the end of it, or forgive myself, if you got hurt."

"But I wanna staaaaay!" she whined to the sky while clinging to his back.

Danny groaned in aggravation. "Where's a ghost portal when I need one?"

"Please please please please pleeeease?" she asked repeatedly as the camera pans further ahead to a news van. Next to said van was a redhead woman with a violet suit getting her face prepped up with a cameraman standing by.

"You want me to get a few more cases of make up for you Tiffany, you know before we head over to the opening ceremony of the new building?" joked the cameraman.

"Oh ha ha Mark, you're a riot." Tiffany rolled her eyes and closed her compact. "A good reporter always makes sure she looks good for the camera because all it takes is one bad news cast and their butt is kicked off the air. But this is my first time out in the field. What we need is a real story, something that sets us apart from the rest of the station."

"Yeah right, like a story is just gonna fly over our heads." remarked Mark rolling his eyes before suddenly seeing Danny fly over their heads with Daniella clinging to his back making their eyes widen. "Okay nevermind." He said before they rushed inside the van.

"I'll drive while you get that camera rolling." spoke Tiffany getting the van started before getting it to turn around and began following the ghosts as fast as the vehicle would go.

Mark grabbed the camera and aimed it out before flicking it on and started recording. "No way the boss can refuse a story about Danny Phantom." He said zooming in. "Hold on... there's something on his back."

"Can you see what it is?" Tiffany asked turning the van.

"It almost looks like….is that a kid?!" Mark let out in shock.

"What?!" Tiffany exclaimed. "A kid? Are you sure?"

"Well, by the looks of the outfit, it's either a kid or an elf." he replied trying to zoom in. "My money's on elf."

"Ow!" Danny let out as Danielle pulled his hair. "Dani!" he said pulling her off his back.

"Let me stay! I hardly ever get to see you!" she cried out waving her arms.

"Dani, you're acting like a brat." He said reaching the limit of his patience. "I'm taking you home and that's final."

"No!" she frowned before covering his eyes with her hands. "I don't wanna go home!"

"Dani! I can't see!" he spoke as he started flying around wildly. "Knock it off!" he said pulling her hands away and look down at her angrily at her before he noticed the news van below. "Oh perfect, the vultures."

"Huh? What vultures?" she blinked in confusion and looked around.

"Uh, I'll explain later." he spoke before making them both go intangible and flew through a building.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me Phantom." Tiffany spoke driving faster and turned the van.

"I just called the station." Mark said hanging up his phone and handed her a mic. "We're live in ten, so you better catch up to him."

"Oh trust me, I don't care how many speeding tickets we get, I'm not letting that ghost boy get away." she said swerving and passing ever car in her way.

"Just try not to get us killed." Mark stated with worry holding on to the seat belt with his free hand.

"Relax, I'm not THAT crazy behind the wheel."

Danny emerged from another building and went tangible again. "Okay I think we lost them."

"Lost who?"

"Let's just say they're people who bother me a lot, people who want questions that most others aren't ready for." Danny said. "Now then, let's get you-"

"No!" she shouted. "Mama said you have to teach me!"

Danny groaned and facepalmed. "Look Dani, I'm not doing this because I don't wanna spend time, I do, but not around here. Why can't your mom teach you? Why me?"

Danielle looked at him with a pout before taking a deep breath and blew out out a gentle breeze of ice cold air at him.

He felt goosebumps at the cool wind before blinking in surprise and let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, now I get what she meant. Alright fine, but we need to set some ground rules."

The van screeched as it skid to a stop with the news crew of two rushing out.

"Alright, we're live in three, two." he pointed at Tiffany just as the feed went live.

"This is Tiffany Snow of Amity Action News." she smiled at the camera. "I'm here live and on spot in downtown Amity Park where me and my cameraman Mark have spotted something shocking. The local well known ghost hero known as Danny Phantom who seems to have with him some sort of small child, or as Mark believes, a small elf."

Mark frowned at her before quickly turning the camera to Danny who was still oblivious.

"Unfortunately we don't have any audio at this distance, but you can see the two are in a discussion."

Word of Phantom being on the news spread like wildfire.

"Ah ha! There's that punk!" spoke Jack looking at the TV in the kitchen with a frown while reloading his bazooka.

"Ugh, dad! Do you have load that thing while we're eating dinner?" Jazz griped.

"Of course I have to. It's important to have all our weapons ready and waiting for an opportunity like this!" he said before his stomach growled. "As soon as we eat that is." he said before eating quickly.

Jazz rolled her eyes with a annoyed sigh.

"Now do you understand what I just said Dani?"

"Do as you say, don't talk to strangers, stay close to where you can see me, and don't go anywhere you don't approve of."

"And?"

"Don't misuse my powers no matter what."

"That's right, you're a Phantom, and Phantoms never attack the innocent."

"What about them?" Danielle asked looking over Danny's shoulder.

"Who?" he asked before looking to see the Guys In White. "Seriously? These guys again?" He flew towards the ground and put Danielle down behind a car. "Stay put and don't let them see you."

She nodded and watched as Danny flew up and frowned at them.

"I'm getting tired of dealing with you guys for one day. Either buzz off or I'm gonna have to smack you around silly." he said punching his palm. "This is your last warning."

"We don't take orders from ghost scum like you." said Agent O before he and Agent K took aim at Danny.

"Alright fine, then you might wanna get your jackets out." Danny said making his eyes glow blue. He held his hands out which glowed the same color before firing beams at the agents before making contact as the two of them felt the temperature quickly dropping as ice formed over them.

"Wow!" Danielle beamed before Tiffany and Mark walked up to her.

"Excuse me little girl, but what can you tell the viewers at home about Danny Phantom? Are you some innocent child he kidnapped from your home?" Tiffany asked holding the mic to Dani who blinked at it and tilted her head with a confused expression before looking back at Tiffany.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." she said surprising the news crew and the viewers, some of which found it to be adorable, before looking back to Danny who dusted off his hands after freezing the agents.

"You guys really need to get some new tricks." he remarked with his arms crossed. "I suggest turning around and quitting for the day, after you thaw out that is." Danny chuckled and casually walked off before the agents suits started glowing red with the ice steadily starting to crack.

"Look out!" called Dani.

"Huh?" Danny turned just as the agents broke free and fired on him. "Ahhh!"

"Our new suits are able to withstand and counter all your powers ghost boy." Stated Agent O. "We learned from watching your previous battles, but waited to use them as a last resort."

"You might think you're all that, but with enough time and effort, even humans can catch up." spoke Agent K as he and O fired on Danny again.

"Ahhhh!" cried Danny as he was sent flying and hit a wall. He winced and groaned from the blasts which were tougher than he expected.

"Increase power to maximum, we'll end this here and now." Agent O instructed increasing the power output on his weapon.

NO!" Dani shreaked and ran in between them and Danny. "Leave him alone!"

"Dannielle, no." Danny groaned

"Get out of here kid, this is no playground. This ghost is going to get what's coming to him. So move out of the way or get blasted along with him." stated Agent O charging for another attack.

Both the news crew and the crew and the viewers were shocked. Even the Fenton's weren't THAT cruel.

"He's not serious, right?" Questioned Jazz watching the news report with bated breath.

"Jazz, I've known the Guys In White to be serious about ghost hunting like us, but even we wouldn't go that far." frowned Maddie.

"Ready to fire." Spoke Agent K, his own wrist laser primed and ready.

"They're really going to do it." Tiffany breathed and covered her mouth with her hands.

"NO! LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Screamed Dani firing energy ray's from her palms at the agents faceplates.

"Ahh!" they cried out from the blast with everyone watching or hearing were caught off guard. The agents weren't hurt but the blast had enough force to knock them back and crack the faceplates

Tiffany moved her hands from her mouth and her jaw went slack. "Did….Did she just say…"

"I think so." replied Mark.

"Holy shit!" cried out Jack as the food fell from his fork.

"Phantom has a daughter?!" exclaimed jazz springing up from her chair.

"Impossible." breathed out Maddie.

Danny was the most shocked of all. More specifically, shocked at just how strong the ecto beams were. "Dani?"

"Are you ok daddy?" she asked walking over and helped him up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. "But Dani, that was incredible."

"Thanks." she smiled proudly.

"I was not expecting something...that big." he smiled back before hearing the agents groan and turned to them.

"That little bitch!" said Agent K standing up and removing the faceplate.

"Hey! That's my little girl you're talking about." Danny growled standing in front of his daughter.

"Don't act all high and mighty ghost scum." Spoke Agent O removing his own faceplate. "Child or not, she's still a ghost, meaning we won't show mercy."

Danny clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "Do you really think I'm gonna let you threaten my own daughter? Alright, no more mr. Nice guy." he took a deep breath and tightened every muscle in his body. Tapping into reserves of power that lay dormant for years.

"Daddy?"

"What's he doing?" Questioned Mark.

"I don't know, but see if you can get a closer picture." instructed Tiffany.

The cameraman did so before Danny's pecs bulged. "WHOA!"

Danny groaned with his muscles beginning to slowly expand. Next was his shoulders follow by his arms then his thighs and finally his shins.

"Good god." spoke Jack in shock.

There Danny stood, his physique now as lean and chiseled as before. "I hope you're ready, because now you get to see what I can do when I get serious."

This made O scoff. "You think we'll fall for something like- oof!" he let out before getting a right hook to the cheek which sent him flying back.

"For ghost experts you don't know shit about phantoms." he taunted before letting out an ecto blast at K which sent him crashing into a building.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted Agent O in rage.

"Again, language." Danny scolded before the agent took a shot a the phantom who, instead of avoiding it, batted it safely into the air.

"What?!" the agent, news crew, and Fenton's said at the said time.

"Nice try, but at this level ofof pow that was nothing more that a mosquito bite." Danny said before grabbing the agent and ripped off his Wrist laser. "I'm getting sick and tired of you Phasmophobic nutcases chasing me, wrecking my city, and putting the people your supposed to be saving in danger. If I catch you or your people in these streets again you'll be dealing with a very foul tempered phantom." He growled while shaking the man. "Do not test my patience." He then pushed the man to the ground and walked back over to Dani. "Come on Dani, we're leaving."

"Okay Daddy." she smiled before climbing on his back and both of them took off flying.

Agent O watched them leave before Tiffany and Mark ran over.

"Excuse me! Tiffany Snow of Amity Action News. Everyone watching wants to know, did you know she was a ghost and if not were you really prepared to shoot a helpless little girl in cold blood?"

"I don't have time for your petty questions. Get that camera out of my face!" he said standing up and pushed Mark back before walking off.

"Hey watch it buddy, ever heard of the freedom of the press?" Mark said before Tiffany stepped in front of the camera.

"Is this GIW's true colors? Are we not even worth their time? Have we been putting our safety in the hands of those who don't even care for it?"

Agent O shook his head before flying up to where K was rubbing his head. "You gonna live?"

"Yeah, but we better report our findings. The higher ups are already gonna chew us out for the damage expenses on these new suits."

"We've got a bigger problem, now that Phantom has a kid they're gonna be putting pressure on us. Let's get going." he said before they took off.

"So daddy, where are we going? Are we going to your home now?'

"We're already there Dani, this whole city IS my home. And I fight off anyone who threatens it's."

"Wow." Dani marveled and looked around. "It's big."

"Yeah, it is." He said before hearing her let out a yawn. He looked back and saw she was getting tired before turning his gaze to the setting sun then back to Dani. "Looks like someone's getting sleepy."

"No I'm not." She protested and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh yes you are." he shot back. "And unfortunately with the GIW skulking around I can't just stop at the nearest abandoned house like usual." He thought over his options and sighed. "Guess I have no choice, we're going to see a good friend of mine."

Later Jazz was back at her desk where she opened up her jurnal and started writing.

 _Okay, so today the weirdness level just shot WAY up. Not only is there a new ghost in town but apparently it's Phantom's daughter. A million questions are running through my head right now. Like, if he's the dad, who's the mom? Where is she? Why didn't she show up until now? It feels like I won't be getting any sleep until answers start showing up. There's one thing I do know, this changes everything._

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

Jazz stopped writing and looked at the window. She walked over before opening it up. "Hey there. I was hoping to see you."


End file.
